I lost you long ago
by Madfictions
Summary: It's a short story about Sakura and Kakashi..rnSakura and Kakashi are in love with each other and when they finaly seem to express that Sakura dissapears. Why...To find her sister...? (M)
1. Just a quick look

**1. Just a quick look.**

Kakashi was staring at the pink haired woman in his small orange book. It was his favourite volume of the Flirting Paradise. It was his favourite because of that woman.

He had this book for years, he usually threw it away after reading it, but he kept this one. He has had it ever since the first time he trained team 7. He still knew exactly how it went that day…

He wanted to finish the book before he went to meet his new team. He knew he would be late, but he didn't care about that.

At the moment he came in he felt something falling on his head. He was late so he could have expected it. The real shock was when he saw Sakura. A young kind teenage girl. Her pink hair danced quietly around her shoulders.

He looked at the picture again, as if it was Sakura he was looking at. She was seventeen now. He caught himself several times at the fact he was looking at how she matured. She had become a fine, kind women. Just like she was before. Still as playful like she was when she tried to get one of his bells. He couldn't help it, but he was curious whether she looked like the women on his picture or not. He of course could see her, but he never saw her with her clothes of.

He looked up from his book and saw Sakura enter the café. She winked at him and gestured that he needed to wait for her. She quickly returned with two glasses of coke in her hands. She put one of the glasses in front of Kakashi and waited for his reaction. When he didn't thank her soon enough, she seated herself next to him and pushed her warm body against him.

''Sakura, what are you doing?'' He sounded strict, but he couldn't hide his satisfaction.

''I want you to thank me.'' She replied. He could see the twinkle of fun shining in her eyes.

He looked at the glass in front of him.'' Thanks, Sakura''

"Do you remember the first time I asked you out on a date?" She was still looking at him, but he didn't reply.

_How could I forget about that?.. You were so cute that day.._

He was thinking about what Sakura said. She encountered him and was blushing.

''Kakashi-sensei? Would, you please go out with me?'' He was pretty shocked by her invitation.

''Sakura, you know I can't. I'm your teacher.'' He said calmly, he didn't want to hurt her. He looked down at Sakura, who in her place was looking at the ground.

''I'm not asking you to kiss me or so. I just want to know what it is like to go out on a date.'' She blushed heavy while saying that.

There was a long silence.

''Please, Kakashi-sensei. Just one date. I wont bother you again.'' She sounded disappointed, like she already knew what he needed to say to her. He felt pity for her seeing her like that.

''Well, just one date, and only during the day.'' Sakura looked op at him.'' Thank you!!'' her eyes were shining as if it was the best news she had ever heard.

''Don't you remember?'' Sakura's voice sounded disappointed. Kakashi looked up at her.

''Sorry I was just lost in thoughts.'' He turned his head to see her again'' How could I forget?''

There was playing a curious glance in her eyes.'' What were you thinking about?''

''You always want to know everything, don't you?'' He smirked behind his mask.'' You don't need to know everything about me.'' He said in the same playful way as he always did. Sakura turned her head to hide her face and the blush on her cheeks.

''Excuse me.'' Kakashi stood up and walked to the men's room. Sakura watched him until he was out of sight. She quickly turned her head, staring at the orange book on the table.

_Just a quick look. Just to know what he is reading all the time._

Sakura snatched the book from the table. Her eyes were getting wider and wider. She turned the page and was shocked by seeing the woman with pink hair. She drooped the book on the floor, and was shocked staring at the wall across her.

Kakashi noticed something was wrong as soon as he saw his book laying on the ground.

''Why did you look in it, Sakura? Why?'' His voice sounded angry, but she wasn't able to say anything. Kakashi looked down at Sakura and saw she was in shock.

Kakashi seated himself next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Sakura turned her head a bit, to see if he was still angry. The one eye she was able to see looked calmly at the table. She took her chance and wrapped both her arms around his neck. She tried to press her lips on his.

''Stop that, Sakura!'' Kakashi pushed the girl away from him and wiped his mask.

Sakura had never felt so embarrassed and would love to creep away in some far-away-corner, but she knew she couldn't.

She looked at the big clock on the wall across her. Almost an hour passed without either of them saying anything. They were both quiet, but they enjoyed each other's presence, even after everything that happened.

Kakashi stood up. ''I'm going home. I still need to train for tomorrow.'' He looked at his almost crying friend.

'' Kakashi, let me please train with you.'' He could see the tears in her eyes.

''Sure, but if you're going to cry, you wont be a help for me.'' Sakura saw this as an invitation to cry and let the tears flow over the soft skin of her cheeks. Kakashi was surprised by her emotional expression.'' I didn't mean it that way. I didn't mean to hurt you, or so.''

Sakura felt embarrassed by acting like this in presence of so many people. She crabbed his shirt and pressed her face in his stomach. She felt his hand, it stroke her hair gently.

Kakashi seated himself again, grabbed her head and looked at her beautiful but sad face. He softly wiped her tears with his tender thumbs.

''Lets go.'' His voice sounded kind and low. She had always liked the sound of his voice. It was like all flowers were blooming inside her. She suddenly came back to reality when Kakashi was walking to the doorway.

''Wait for me!'' Sakura grabbed her bag and ran after Kakashi.'' Kakashi! Wait!''

Tired she hung on his arm.'' Why didn't you wait for me?'' She was still breathing heavily

''Should I?'' It was irritating her, the way he was acting like.

The streets were empty, just like they always were on Sunday eve.

''Ehmm Kakashi?''

''Hmm.''

''Ehmm, I'm sorry about what happened on the club. I mean.. I I'm sorry for that kiss.''

''….''

''Kakashi!.'' She was accelerating her step, and tried to stop him by standing right in front of him. Kakashi, who seemed not interested, walked past her.

Sakura didn't give up and did he same thing again.

''What do you want Sakura?''

''I told you I was sorry about what happened.''

''I know, you should be.'' He knew he hurt her by saying that, but it was the only way. She was his student. It was illegal to do such things with her. Kakashi restarted his step. But Sakura didn't follow him this time.

''Aren't you going to train with me?''

Sakura gripped her hands together.'' What happened to you, Kakashi? Why did your mood change so suddenly?" He could hear she was crying again.

'' I don't have much of a choice, Sakura. The moment I walked out Iruka reminded me of it. Look, you are my student. It's wrong to let you do these things to me. We have been to close lately. Maybe it's better if we just keep our appointments strictly business.''

''I'm seventeen! I'm old enough to make my own choices!''

''That doesn't change anything! Are you coming or what!?'' he sounded angry, which was rather strange. He hadn't be angry with her for almost 3 years.

''I think it's better for me to go home. Would you walk me home please?''

''Sakura, I just told you we needed to keep are appointments strictly business for a while.''

Sakura didn't want to bother him any more than she already did and walked home.

She stood in front of her house. All lights were out and it looked more capricious than she ever knew. She thought it might look so just because she was in a bad mood.

She slowly opened the door. She didn't feel like putting the lights on and let the warm darkness of the night embrace her. The soft sound of the tears dropping on the kitchen table gave her a peaceful feeling.

She was crying but it didn't feel bad at all. Something in her hoped Kakashi was sending her home alone because he was afraid to do something with her, which was illegal for him to do. But it probably was because he didn't want her to get that kind of feeling for him, since didn't look at their relationship the way she did. She always thought she was special to him.

_He's probably looking at me as just some friend….or just student._

Thinking of him looking at her as just a student made her feel even worse. She needed to know what he felt for her. She needed to know why he had such an old volume of the Make out Violence. And why he didn't want her to look in it. There changed a lot inside her after seeing his book. She felt different about him. Everything was different. Even if it was…

_..Just a quick look…_


	2. Black dress

**2. Black dress.**

He knew she was hiding in the brushwood to look how he was training. He couldn't see her, but he could feel her presence. A playful laugh appeared on its face. He caught a kunai and threw it in the direction of Sakura. Screaming Sakura jumped out of the brushwood.

''Look what I found.'' His voice sounded satisfied.'' Some little girl, who's spying on me.''

''I'm not spying. I'm just watching your techniques.'' Sakura was smiling too.'' By the way, you hurt me.''

Sakura looked at the scratch on her right arm. There was dropping some blood out of it.

Kakashi raised one of his eyebrows.'' I did?'' He turned around to face the damage.'' It's just a scratch, Sakura. I thought I did something worse.''

''But it hurts. I never said it was very bad. I just said it hurt.'' As soon as she finished talking Kakashi disappeared and appeared again behind her. She could feel his warm breath flow along her neck. She heard Kakashi ripping of a patch of his black shirt. He gently bound her arm.

''Better?''

''A bit exaggerated, but better I guess.''

''Well, now you're here anyway. What about a training before I start my match.''

''Sure. And beware the next Battle-Championship I already signed in.'' He could see the satisfaction shining in her eyes. He was happy she didn't feel bad about what happened the other day.

''Can I watch you this afternoon, just to support my teacher?'' Sakura asked as innocent as she could.

''Sure. But only if you come to support me as a friend.'' He winked at her. It was a small quick subtle wink, but enough for her to see.

_I knew it. I knew it. I'm at least more than just a student._

''I wont do my utmost, since I also need some energy for this afternoon. So I think I can expect the same from you.''

''Are you crazy. This will be my first and maybe last chance to defeat you. I'm not going to screw that chance by being nice to you.'' Sakura smiled.

''Great. Just great. I'm going to be beaten by my own student…'' Sakura disappeared. Before Kakashi found out what she was doing he was already to late. He felt her leg in his back and he fell on the ground.

_Ha ha. Very good start, Sakura. Just one more kick and he'll be unable to get away from you._

Sakura approached very fast. She wanted to kick his back one more time before she would sit down on him.

_What the?!_

Kakashi grabbed Sakura's leg and threw on the ground. Before she could go away Kakashi already laid his weight on her delicate body.

''How could you..'' Kakashi interrupted her.

''You didn't kick that hard you know.''

''It's not fair, you're not even trying and still you're winning.''

''Wait. I didn't say I wouldn't try. You were just to interrupted. You were the one who didn't take it serious. You thought it would be easy because I didn't do my utmost. Usually you're fighting better and it's more difficult to beat you. So I guess it was a wrong thing to say if you wanted to beat me. But I was right when I said I could expect the same thing from you.''

''You're hurting me again, you know. It would be nice if you just move you leg a bit.'' An evil smile played on her lips.

''Wouldn't it be more comfortable if I just stood up?''

''Not at all.'' She grabbed his neck and threw him next to her. She bent over him and placed her knee between his legs.

''Want more.'' Kakashi tried to get away, but Sakura pressed her knee higher. She could see it was hurting him.

''Giving up already?''

Kakashi smirked. ''You wish.''

Sakura removed her knee, but instead of giving Kakashi his freedom back, she kicked him rather hard.

Kakashi was breathing heavily. She knew she was hurting him but it seemed like she didn't care. She was so blind by the fact she wanted to beat Kakashi, she totally forgot how she used to be.

''Enough?'' She didn't get any reaction.'' I asked you something.'' She pressed her knee harder against him. She felt his body was loosing it's power and his face became pale. Sakura realized what she was doing to him.

She removed her knee again.

''Kakashi?…Kakashi!?'' She took her shirt of, made it wet in the river next to her and laid it on his head.

_What have I done? I don't think he likes me now._

''Damn Sakura, why did you do that?'' He sounded not angry, but not kind to.

''I think I just wanted to win from you.''

''Well you did, congratulations. Are you happy?

''How can I be happy? Yes I defeated you, but you must hate me now. How can I be happy?'' Tears were flowing over her pale cheeks.

''Not to be curious or something, but it something wrong? You're crying a lot lately. And of course I don't hate you. Why do you think so?''

''No nothings wrong. And why wouldn't you hate me. I tried to kiss you yesterday and I hurt you today.'' She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, but she knew that wasn't fair. She knew it was illegal for him to do these things.

''I don't care about the kiss, Sakura. And I'm a ninja so some pain wont kill me.

''You still want me to come to your match?''

''Sure, if you want to come early I'll….''

''Don't worry I'll be early.'' Sakura was smiling again.  
''I wasn't finished yet.''

''Sorry.''

''I want to show you something.''

''Mind if I go home and change my clothes.''

I have something I want to show you to. But it's not some place.

''No I don't mind. I still need to change mine to.''

''See ya!''

''Sakura, wait! Take my shirt. I don't want anyone to see you like that.

''Why not? You didn't seem to bother seeing me like this.'' Kakashi felt embarrassed, he did like to see her like that. He was happy he had a mask to hide the blush on his cheeks.

''Look away for a second.''

Sakura turned around. She knew he was witching another mask on, since the one he wore was part of his shirt. It was hard to keep looking away, but wanted him to trust her and he wouldn't if she looked at him now.

''You can look again.'' Sakura turned around. His body looked great. Not some disgusting body builders body. But you could see he trained a lot.

Sakura took the shirt and put it on.

''It looks rather cute on you.'' Sakura blushed and put the mask over her nose. The mask was the only thing on his shirt which fitted, but she liked the look of the big shirt.

''Thanks, Kakashi. See ya!''

''Bye.''

Sakura was looking in the mirror. She stroked Kakashi's shirt. She didn't want to give it back to him. She liked everything of the shirt, even the missing part, which was still on her arm.  
She walked to her wardrobe and looked at her clothes.

Which of these dresses would Kakashi like me to ware.

She grabbed a black dress out of her cupboard.  
It was a black dress, which had fishnets from somewhere near her breasts till the middle of her hips. It was tight at her upper body and wide around her legs.

She walked to the bathroom and hung the dress on the shower door. She took Kakashi's shirt and ripped the frond of it in a half. But before she did that she also ripped of the mask. She wanted to ware it sometime. And because she wanted to be sure Kakashi didn't want his shirt back, she ripped it.

The water felt nice and warm as it fell down on her body. She tried to keep her hair dry but forgot to bind it together.

She quickly put on the dress and tried to close it.

Damn. Curse my zipper.

She grabbed Kakashi's shirt from the chair in the bathroom and put it on as if it was a vest.  
She stabbed in her sandals and walked to the mirror in her bedroom. Of course she would try to look good for Kakashi, in the hope he would mention it.  
She brushed her hair and looked for her hot-pink coloured lipstick.

She found out it looked good in combination with her white eye-shadow. She looked satisfied at the result.

Maybe he likes me this way.

Sakura locked the door and walked in the direction of the battle-arena.

''WOW.. Hot new look Sakura! Want to go out on a date with me?''

''Shut up, Naruto! I'm not interested in guys of your age anymore!''

''Oh sorry, Sakura. I didn't know Sasuke was that elderly.''

''Maybe you didn't notice, but I'm not interested in him either!!!''

''Relax Sakura I'm just kidding, you don't have to yell like that.'' Naruto walked away laughing. 

Childish boy!

Sakura relaxed again and resumed her walk. The first match would start at one o'clock p.m.. Sakura looked on the big clock in the café when she passed by to see how much it took her to dress up. It was only quarter pas ten, and she thought of Kakashi. He might even be there. Maybe she should take a quick drink to give Kakashi some more time to prepare his game. On the other hand, if he was already there she would only let him wait longer. She looked at the automat at the other side of the street. She decided it was worth to try to look if he was already there, since she was really looking forward to seeing him again. She bought two coffee, one for her and one for him. What an invention, coffee automats, which give coffee in tin.

Kakashi laid his head in the grass and watched the clouds, while he waited for Sakura. He finished long before she did. But he didn't really care about the way he looked. As long as he was wearing suitable clothes, he felt comfortable with himself.

Girls. Always thinks make-up make the look better. She gorgeous anyway.

The sun peeked from behind the clouds at Kakashi. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun, which was burning on his face. A shadow fell on his face. He slowly opened his eyes, to see what was disturbing his lovely warm sunshine. He looked at the happy smile on Sakura's face.

''You're disturbing my sun.'' Sakura ignored the fact Kakashi tried to be funny.

''could you close my zipper.'' She let his ripped shirt slip of her shoulders. Kakashi looked at the make of his shirt.

''Heey, isn't that my shirt?! What happened to it.

Sakura blushed and covered her back again.'' I'm sorry, I just wanted to make you sure you didn't want to have it back, so I could keep it. She avoided his look.

'' Why didn't you just ask? If you did you could have kept it anyway, and you didn't have you rip it. By the way I thought you wanted me to close your zipper or did you just find out an open dress is way more comfortable.'' He smiled at her, as she let the shirt slip of her shoulders again.

She felt his hand touch her back, while closing the zipper. She trembled by feeling the touch of his fingers on her soft skin. After he finished she put the shirt in the bag, which she took from home by leaving.

''Thanks.''

''No problem.''

''Oh I brought some coffee. I thought you might want to drink some before your match.''

''Thank you.'' He took the coffee and started open it carefully. In the meantime Sakura stood up and stroked some wrinkles from her dress.

Kakashi turned his head to take a good look at the teenage girl. She had laid her hands on her hips, her legs straddled.

'' Man, Sakura. I'm sorry to say so and I don't mean anything by saying it, but you look rather sexy.'' He knew he was allowed to say so, but he couldn't help it, he just kept looking at her body and face.

Sakura blushed heavily. She did want him to think this but she'd never expected him to say so.

''For who did you dress-up like that? Do you have a date or something?''

''Maybe.'' She looked at him in a playful way.

''Who's the lucky man?''

''Love to hear your own name?''

''I just want to hear the truth.''

''I think you know it's you. I think I didn't need to tell you that.''

He slowly stood up and walked to his younger girlfriend.'' I think we should change the subject now, By the way I still want to show you something.''

Hesitating she grabbed his arm and pressed her body tight to his. Kakashi raised eyebrows when they walked away.

''Is it common for you to act like this to all of your friends?''

She looked in to his eyes.'' Guess so.''

She turned her head and let it rest on Kakashi's shoulder.

_My bag._ Suddenly Sakura realized that she had left her bag at the place where she found her teacher.

''Ehmm Kakashi? I'm sorry, but could we go back? Just for a minute.''

''Why. I don't understand. Why do you want to go back there?''

''Well to be certain I ..ehmm.. I've left my bag there.'' She looked at him and he could see she felt stupid.'' Sorry''

''Don't worry about it, just look at it as a quick detour.'''

It didn't took long before they were back, the bag still standing where she left it. she let go of his arm and ran at her bag. As she returned he raised his arm, as some kind of invitation to grab it again. Since she still liked his she took the invitation and placed her body next to his.

He strained all muscles by feeling her breasts lightly touching his back.

She made a little sound, which told she liked it.

He stopped at the back of the battle-arena. There was a small metallic door, it was the kind of door you wouldn't when you didn't know it was there. She heard a low noise at the moment he turned the key. The door creaked wile Kakashi opened it. She looked in to the dark doorway. There was a stairs which seemed to go on forever. Among the stairway there was build a small wall. And behind that there was water, water as far as she could look in to the dark.

Kakashi gestured she had to go inside. The stone floor felt cold underneath her feet, even thought she wore shoes. He slowly closed the door.

''Kakashi?…Kakashi!…''

''Don't worry, I'm still here. I wont leave you her alone.'' Sakura leaned against the wall and softy touched the water with her fingertips. She felt Kakashi's hand grabbing her wrist.

''You'd better not touch the water. I think the lights will go on soon.''

''Can I touch you instead?'' She slipped her hand underneath his shirt.

''I don't thing that's such a good idea to.'' He tried to push her away from her, but Sakura wouldn't give up that soon and tightened her grip.

''Didn't you say I looked sexy in my black dress?''

''Sakura stop that. I also said I didn't mean anything by saying it.'' He pushed her with her back against the cold metallic door. He could feel her shivering. He let go of her and walked a few steps downstairs and seated himself. Sakura followed his example and sat down with her back against the wall.

_Maybe I was wrong.. Maybe he doesn't like me at all.. this was the last time I ever wore this.._

_..black dress.._


End file.
